


Movie Night

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Blake had not expected Ruby to get so excited about watching horror movies.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 32





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for my headcanon that Ruby loves horror movies, and it somehow spiraled into this. Happy belated birthday Ruby! I did not actually give the movie they watch a title because I don't actually watch movies, especially horror. This is set at some point in volume one. Enjoy!

Blake had not expected Ruby to get so excited about watching horror movies.

When the rest of team RWBY had asked their leader what she wanted to do for Halloween—and her birthday, as Weiss and Blake had just learned—Ruby had immediately lit up and suggested that they have a movie night.

"That sounds good," Blake had agreed, smiling at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"So, what kind of movie should we watch?" Weiss has asked, ignoring Yang shaking her head and mouthing "no" from behind Ruby.

If possible, Ruby had grown even more excited. "Oh, I know the perfect one!" she had exclaimed, and Blake had sworn she could see stars in her eyes. "You guys are going to love this!"

As Ruby had continued to squeal about how much fun they were going to have, Yang had groaned theatrically. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" she whispered to Weiss and Blake.

They had both ignored her, shrugging it off. They're both used to Yang's theatrics by now.

How bad could it possibly be?

Which is how Blake finds herself sandwiched between Yang and Ruby on the couch, watching some horror movie that she's long since forgotten the title of.

It's just team RWBY on the couch in one of the lounge rooms of the dorm. Jaune had been hanging around for a while, trying to flirt with Weiss, but he'd quickly gone pale and left within a few minutes of the movie starting. Nora had been enthusiastic about joining them for their movie night, but when Ruby had mentioned the title of the movie Ren had quickly steered her away. Pyrrha had stopped by but quickly left when she realized that they were watching a horror movie.

So, it's just the four of them.

The movie isn't that bad. Really, Blake tells herself. There's just a lot of jump scares. And a lot of gore.

Blake considers herself to have a strong stomach, so she's not really all that bothered by the blood. And the jump scares themselves aren't too bad—but when you have two sets of ears, the sudden swell of the music isn't exactly fun to deal with.

She glances around the couch at her teammates.

Next to her, Ruby is grinning widely, looking for all the world like a kid in a candy store. "Ooh, this next part is my favorite!" she whispers excitedly, leaning eagerly towards the screen. Well, it is her birthday. If anyone should be enjoying themselves, it should be Ruby. Although Blake is finding herself a bit concerned about the younger girl, if this is her idea of fun.

On her other side, Yang has her teeth gritted together so tightly that Blake can hear her jaw creaking. She has her hands clenched into fists and hidden under a pillow on her lap to hide the way that they're shaking. Her fear is obvious, but just like in any other situation, Yang refuses to let herself cower.

At the far end of the couch, Weiss has given up on her composed demeanor, cowering into the arm of the couch. She's curled up in a tiny ball, legs pulled into her chest, her hands over her eyes. Every few seconds she keeps forcing herself to peek out between her fingers at the screen. Clearly, horror movies aren't Weiss' thing.

A loud "bang!" sounds from the TV and Weiss launches herself sideways, latching onto Ruby's arm. The younger girl hardly seems to notice, but the sudden movement makes Blake jump.

"Pretty scary, huh?" Ruby asks, smiling almost devilishly. Blake smiles back sheepishly. "And we're not even halfway through!"

Next to Blake, Yang groans, swearing under her breath. Weiss is more vocal about her feelings. "Someone get me out of here!"

When the movie is finally over, Blake, Yang, and Weiss sit in shell-shocked silence. Ruby jumps off the couch and practically dances over to turn off the TV. "That was super fun, guys! Thanks for doing this with me."

Blake manages a shaky smile in return. "Well, it is your birthday. And that was certainly an experience I'll never forget." Yang and Weiss nod along with her.

Ruby checks the time on her scroll. "Oh wow, is it that late already? Guess we'd better head to bed, guys."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang exchange a look. Tonight's going to be a rough night.

Of course, Ruby falls asleep practically as soon as she clambers up into her bunk. Blake can hear her snoring as she lays in her bunk, staring up at the ceiling. Still wide awake.

This is ridiculous, Blake tells herself. She's a former member of the White Fang. She's fought Grimm and destroyed Atlas military property. She is not scared of a silly horror movie—

"Blake?" Yang's voice floats down from the bunk above. "Are you awake?"

Blake sighs quietly. "Yes," she calls back softly.

"Weiss? Are you still up?"

"Yes!" Weiss snaps back immediately. "You two are talking."

"You guys can't sleep either?"

"No," Blake admits reluctantly.

"No," Weiss mutters.

They sit in silence for a long moment before Weiss speaks up again. "You guys want to go get tea or something?"

"Yes," Yang agrees immediately.

"Sure," Blake replies.

They haul themselves out of their bunks and make their way to the kitchen. Right before she slips out of the room, Blake turns to look at Ruby, still sleeping peacefully. "Happy birthday Ruby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Happy new year everyone!


End file.
